


Figment

by Elke Tanzer (elke_tanzer)



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, Double Drabble, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-18
Updated: 2004-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elke_tanzer/pseuds/Elke%20Tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One version of Jareth, telling one perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figment

**Author's Note:**

> I've got yet another version of Jareth in my head, and the pesky bastard will. not. shut. up.

Will you please begin to understand my position? Can you even imagine it? You do not know your creator, and that's rather a blessing. You know your parents, yes, but you also know their fallibility, so their hopes and dreams and expectations of you may not coincide with your own and thus it is of little consequence. Can you imagine what it would be like, to know your creator, to be compelled to become whatever she wished, to feel whatever she would have you feel, with no say in the matter? Knowing that she created you to love her, and so that she might defeat you, wrench your dreams and desires from your very soul and crush them beneath her heel? Knowing she created you to despise you? I thought not.

It is beyond any cruelty you have known, I see. Well, good for you.

Even still the pain twists, turns like a daggerpoint in an unhealing soul's wound, for as she refused to consider freeing the bonds which bound me to her treasured expectations of villainy, she still found herself merciful enough to withhold from me the bliss of destruction.

I love your sister still. Does that surprise you?


End file.
